The invention relates to an operating mechanism for a disc brake, particularly a sliding-caliper disc brake.
An operating mechanism of the type described above is known from German Patent No. OS 40 32 886 Al . In this known mechanism, at least one operating mechanism is disposed with an axial orientation inside one of the thrust spindles. The operating mechanism is mounted with an elongation of the holding opening of the caliper housing. For uniform application of the thrust spindles, a so called synchronization device in the form of an endless toothed belt is provided. The system for accommodating the toothed belt is very costly and requires a separate installation space. Moreover, additional installation space is required to accommodate the elongation of the operating mechanism.
The toothed belt has a certain elasticity, in addition to which vibration of segments of the belt between cogwheels is possible. Therefore the operating mechanism cannot operate with the desired precision.
German Patents Nos. OS 40 34 165 Al and 40 20 485 Al disclose operating mechanisms which are very similar to that described above (i.e., the mechanism of German Patent No. OS 40 32 886). In both cases, a synchronizing mechanism with a toothed belt is employed.
Other operating mechanisms with synchronization by toothed belts are disclosed in German Patents No. 36 10 569 and 37 16 202.
The state of the art from which the present inventive operating mechanism departs operates in a force-dependent fashion. Other mechanisms operate in an excursion-dependent fashion and are thus also relevant art. These are disclosed in German Patent No. 34 23 875; U.S. Pat. No. 3,830,343; and German Patent No. 24 00 470, 24 09 812, 25 07 012; and 28 17 389. In this connection, German Patent No. 19 51 312 should also be mentioned, according to which the operating mechanism is housed in the caliper housing on the radially outward or rim side. This results in an undesirable axial lengthening of the brake on this side. Further, because of the excursion dependence of the application, rather than pure force dependence, intentioned application of the brakes can occur in the case of temporary deformations of the caliper housing.